Crossed
by Minako Nine
Summary: 2x1, 3x4, rating likely to go up. Harry Potter Gundam Wing cross. Hiiro Duo Trowa and Wufei have a mission to protect someone as Hogwarts, so they enroll as students. AU [omg, updated]
1. Chapter One

"You just won't give it up, will you, koi?"

The familiar voice caught him off-guard, as he looked up from the all-too engrossing task of typing away at the little black box.

"I know you think this is important-"

"I don't _think_ it's important, I _know_ it's important."

"Not so much so you have to resort to Muggle methods, though…"

"I've done all I can magically. This is a last resort. And yes, duo, it IS that important." He sighed, cobalt eyes returning to the screen after glimpsing at Duo for a moment. "I think we need to call in a favor or two…"

"Chang?" Duo asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, we'll be needing his help, most probably."

"What's the plan?"

Facing Duo once again, and brushing errant chocolate bangs out of eyes, he smiled a little.

"Tell Chang to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron a week from now. We're going to have to do a bit of shopping…"

"You can't mean-"

"Send an owl to Albus Dumbledore regarding the present situation. Also ask him to sort out places for the three of us."

Duo nodded, grinning. "Looks like we're going back to school, eh Hiiro?"

Hiiro's gaze turned from his braided lover back to screen. "Yes," he muttered, "it certainly does…"

-scene change-

The day they meet Chang in the Leaky Cauldron had to be the busiest day of the week. With students in a hurry to purchase the necessary school supplies before term began, it was no surprise. This was a good time – arouse less suspicion this way. Of course, just because it was the simplest thing to do didn't mean they were happy about it.

"You just had to call me out to do this mission-"

"Yes, Chang,"

"I don't even need to go to school-"

"We know, Chang,"

"And whatever we're doing seems completely obsolete-"

"It's not, Chang,"

"I do have my own duties, I do have my own life-"

"If you'd let me brief you, Chang-"

"Sorry to break up this _lovely_ conversation in which you blurt many secrets to the patrons of this here establishment, but I have us some _wonderful_ Butterbeer so Hiiro may brief us on this 'mission' or whatever!" Duo butted in, azure orbs twinkling with good cheer as he handed Hiiro and Chang mugs.

Hiiro nodded his thanks, and procured papers, while Chang smiled lightly.

As Duo sat down, Hiiro handed each of them a quill, as he read off a piece of paper.

"Hiiro Yui, Duo Maxwell, and Chang WuFei are charged with locating and protecting subject, undercover. To do so they are given permission to enter Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as Fifth Year students. It is predicted subject will also be entering school. Description enclosed. Name is unknown at present. If subject does not appear at school within First Term, they are to leave the school until further notice. It is speculated subject may join school as First or Fifth year, but at present these details are unknown. Please be aware of certain obstacles. Their halls will be decided with the Sorting Hat on first night. If they are not in the same hall it is of no consequence. Caution is necessary – subject may or may not be dangerous. It is of utmost important to locate and protect subject. Mission out."

He passed around the paper. "Sign if you wish to accept the mission.

Already on the paper was the indistinct signature of Hiiro Yui. Duo grinned more than ever.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a mission, Hii-chan? Hell, I'm in!" Signing the sheet with more vigor than was necessary, Duo eyed Chang. "Will you be joining us, Chang?"

Chang seemed to be mulling over everything. So this was why Hiiro had asked to meet him here, and now? Well, the mission did sound fun, sort of… and there were so many people they'd be able to see again.

"Well, it would be nice to go back to Hogwarts, even for a little while," he commented wistfully, "I'd love to see who's teaching there now… wonder if there'd be anyone we know?"

Hiiro smiled as Chang signed the paper. "I heard that there's another new Dark Arts teacher this year. Apparently there's been a new one every year for the past four. Wonder who we'll get?"

As Hiiro folded the paper and placed it in his pocket, he smiled broadly deep inside. It had been years since the three of them had been together. Though they looked like any other fifteen-year-olds, they most certainly were not…

-scene change-

Ah, the train. The red steam-train to Hogwarts had been something he'd always wanted to see, and only now was being given the chance. Hauling the trolley was a hard job – with his small stature, and the fact he was not all that sure of where he was going, coupled with the desire to get away from the members of his 'family' for who he held no little distaste. Having finally caught sight of a way to get onto the train, he hurried ahead, hoping he wouldn't be spotted. He was just in time, it seemed; no sooner had he gotten on it, the train pitched forward at the sound of the whistles, and the doors slammed shut. No turning back now. Sighing, he headed down the corridors, looking for an empty compartment, but no such luck. So, he headed back down the corridors and looked for at least for a friendly looking compartment that didn't contain anyone he knew. Eventually, and to his relief, he decided he'd found what he was looking for, and knocked three times on the compartment door.

-scene change-

A knocking at the compartment door alerted the attention of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny. They all stared at it expectantly as it opened slightly

"Um… e-excuse me… but would you mind terribly… if I sat in this compartment?"

Whoever asked the request of them did not seem to keen on opening the door fully for them to look at him. Apparently, he was sure the request would be turned down and looked set to scarper as quickly as possible.

For a few moments there was complete silence, and the stranger at the door seemed to take this as a no, and they heard (barely) footsteps heading down the corridor again. All at once, the all called back the stranger, welcoming him to their midst. All at once the compartment door was pulled fully open, to reveal the owner of the rather small voice, a small boy who most definitely looked like a quite small First Year. He was beaming at them all, but still his eyes seemed to scan them and take in every detail. All at once his gaze landed on Harry, and they registered surprise. The boy looked so surprised as the breath caught in his throat. Harry was used to people looking at him and being surprised, of course, but never this much of a reaction. The boy looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

Eyes nervously scanned Harry once more, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled again.

"Sorry," he said, nervously playing with his uniform, which he was already wearing, "Thought I was going crazy for a second there…"

Confusion registered on all of their faces, and the boy took not of that.

"You're Harry Potter," he said simply, as if it were the most mundane thing in the world. He held out a hand in a friendly gesture. Harry took, it, though warily. It wasn't every day he got this kind of reaction. His mulling over thoughts was jolted by what could have been static. The boy moved on from him, going to each of them, shaking their hands, stating their names as if he'd always known them. After he was finished, he seemed to have recovered from whatever spell had overtaken him a moment ago. Seemingly noting that Harry, at least, was still confused, the boy spoke lowly, as for only him to hear.

"I'm sorry, it's not that I wasn't expecting to see you, I just didn't expect you'd… well, look like you do. It was a bit of a surprise… s'pose you've been told plenty of times you're the splitting image of your father…" he bowed his head slightly, as if ashamed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't go around saying things like that, I guess…" he turned away, and continued speaking, more to himself. "It gets to me when people say I look like 'Trine…" he spun around again, smile firmly in place. "It's nice to meet you all."

It seemed only now that everyone noticed they were missing a few all-important details about their new friend, and Hermione was the one to state them.

"Excuse me, but what's your name, and what year are you in?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot all about that… my name is Cat."

"How'd you get the name Cat? Is it short for something?"

"My parents called me Cat a lot… don't really like to use my real name anymore…" 'Cat' trailed off, voice seemingly growing useless. Hermione seemed to spot this, and added quickly, "So what year?"

"Oh, I'm Fifth Year, but it'll be my first time, coming to a school… expect I'll have loads to catch up with… don't bother telling me what years you're all in, I know already…"

Multiple (though confused) nods rose to this statement.

A silence filled the compartment, not an uncomfortable one as such, but one born more of a lack of things to say. Then the snack trolley lady rolled by, food was purchased, and conversation re-begun about the school year ahead, and the like. The small Fifth year remained silent, observant. The nature he showed seemed shy, which would explain the apparent silence, but there was something more to it. Less of shyness and more of sadness.

Harry knew he had been staring when he was stared at himself. But he couldn't help it, the boy was familiar. He could not for the life of him place from where, but it was instinct.

Then there was the name. What was wrong with his real, or perhaps full name? Maybe he was related to someone they all 'disliked' (this being the mild version) such as Malfoy. That would be scary. And then of course, there was that little statement before introductions. How could someone who looked to be younger than him have known his father, when he did not? And there was there was the reference to someone else, someone known as 'Trine'. Harry knew this was a nickname, somehow. He'd heard the name before, it rang so many bells in his head. However, it rang enough bells for him to not know which church the right bell was in.

-scene change-

The three sat in the compartment at the front of the train. They sat tense, as if expecting anything to suddenly jump from the shadows and go 'BOO!' If they were ready enough, they wouldn't jump. At least, that was the theory. Not saying it will work.

The theory was proved wrong once they all jumped as the carriage door was opened by a rather tall and rather familiar figure, who then proceeded to move their baggage and take a seat.

Only once he had done this did he decide to take notice of the three baffled original occupants of the carriage. No one spoke.

"I've been asked to join your mission, and I accepted," a slight smirk, "although I would have preferred a real greeting…"

Yes, it certainly had been a long time since they were all together. And not one of them had changed.

-end-


	2. Chapter Two

I am spelling his name Hiiro Yui because that's what the katakana translates out as. Thanks all for the responses. Look out for who I end up pairing WuFei with. HP pairings? Maybe a little H/R…

Crossed chapter 2

"Someone else is working alongside us, you know," the tall familiar person said in an amused tone, "Though I haven't met up with them yet. I believe it maybe be someone we know?"

The surprised had worn off, well, at least for one of the group.

"Trowa, hi! Great to see ya! Where ya been all this time, eh?" Duo asked with much vigor.

"Hello again, Duo. I've been home, mostly."

Duo sighed. "Yeah, that sure is specific, since we never actually found out where your 'home' is… why can't you just tell your associates, like a regular person? Oh no wait, let me guess. You're not a regular person, thus does not have to follow whatever regular person laws of sense decree. Right?"

"Got it in one," was the amused response.

"So," the braided one continued, "Do you, or 'someone we may know who is working beside us' actually know the name of the target? Or perhaps a proper description not along of the lines of 'you'll know him when you see him'?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Aww…"

-scene change-

That night was the same as any other first night back at school. The Sorting Hat sung it's sorting song, as it did every year, and it was much enjoyed. And now, it was time for the sorting. Our little group of missioners were off to the side with the rest, still looking out for anyone they'd know when they saw. And thus, names began to be called.

"Abbots, Tom!"

One small group of three waited patiently to see the fate of their new friend. Of course, they did not know his surname, so they did not know how long they would have to wait. They did not miss the small number of new students who looked older then the rest, of course.

"Andrews, Danielle!"

And one boy felt extremely alone in a crowd full of people.

"Barton, Trowa!"

Trowa stepped up to the stage and sat obediently, as the hat was placed on his head. Unlike most, the voice in his mind did not surprise him one bit.

'Ah, you've done this before, I see. If I remember correctly, it was-'

_I mean no disrespect, but could you please get on with it?_

The hat was also not one bit surprised at being thought back to.

'Mmm… you deceive the other students here, with sly and cunning… but you do this for a good reason, I see. You have a brave soul, though. So I believe I know what house to place you in, Mr. Barton.'

"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat roared quite suddenly. The table applauded greatly, and Trowa rose to sit at his 'new' table. He was not at all surprised about where he had been placed. He sat towards the front end of the table, closer to the stage, to look out for the target, and their associate. What he did notice only a little while later, was someone he knew, by the name of-

"Catalonia, Dorothy!"

Well, that sure was a surprise. Trowa, and his other 'associates' had known this woman not long ago. It also did not surprise him when she was placed in Slytherin hall.

"Chang, WuFei!"

Trowa really hoped WuFei would be in the same hall. He found it a little hard to get on with people, half-expecting them to understand his sense of humor. He would often forget that these people really were children, and thus did not know the same things as him. Another non-surprise as the young dragon was placed in his hall, and found his place right next to him.

More names past, and they waited patiently for Duo to be called, when they both were surprised by the name that had to be that of their other accomplice.

"Long, Meiran!"

-scene change-

He stood nervously. His name would be a way down the bottom of the register, so he knew it would take him a while to do as the others were doing. He wondered greatly how the hat sorted people. Did it sort them based on their past? Their present? Their future? Why was it taking so long for some people and so little time for everyone else?

It seemed to take forever, and yet when he heard his name called, it was almost as if no time at all had passed.

"Winner, Quatre!"

He stepped up to the stage, careful not to trip, and sat in the chair as the hat was placed upon his head.

'Hmm… yes…, you have a lot in your past…'

The voice of that Hat, which had surprised him at first, drifted away from the forefront of his hearing. The small noises in the hall became strangely silent, and his vision began slowly to dim. He felt he should be panicking at this, but just could not will himself to make any action, whatsoever. The only sound he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears, which was rapidly speeding up, and his anxious breaths. He should be listening to the hat! If he didn't hear what hall he was in, who would tell him?

Quatre… 

A stab of pain ripped through his chest, and he looked around nervously. Who was calling him? Where had everyone gone?

Quatre… 

He needed to scream, to shout, to do anything, but all he could do was choke on his own breath as another stab tore right through him.

"…FINDOR!"

All at once his senses rushed back to him, almost sending him reeling as he only caught the tail-end of his house name.

'Griffindor, boy,'

He slowly rose to the clapping of his hall-mates, and joined them. As soon as he sat down he propped his head in one hand and rubbed his chest with the other. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

He knew it wouldn't be the last.

-scene change-

The rooms this year had changed, thanks to five new fifth-year students. However, they were not simply placed in the same dorm – no, they were spread out. Harry, Ron, and Neville had the privilege of having their two usual roommates replaced with two new ones. At least one was vaguely familiar.

Everyone else deciding to hang out in the common room, Harry decided that maybe he wanted a little alone time, and the closest he could get to that at this moment was in the dorm room. Or, so he thought.

For some reason it didn't surprise him to see the little blond laying balled up on a bed. He almost expected it, as if he already knew…

"You do."

Though muffled, he heard this clearly.

"Excuse me?"

"You do already know, Harry."

Harry sat on the bed, slightly confused, and now slightly concerned.

"What do you mean?"

This question didn't receive a response.

The next statement came to him quite suddenly, and he wasn't even sure why he'd said it once he had.

"I know you, don't I?"

He looked up at Harry at this, eyes twinkling with a strange mix of obscurity and sincerity.

"Yes, yes you do. You know my every secret. And one day soon, you'll be able to tell them to me…"

-end-


	3. Chapter Three

Er… ah… I don't really have an excuse. Sure, my keyboard died on me… but that was April. Sure, I had my exams, but they finished in June. Sure, I got a job, but it's only two days a week, and there's over a months gap between the 17th of June and the 29th of July. Rest assured I am… extremely apologetic. Well, I got my exam results earlier this week. It's just gone Saturday, and I've got work later. Anyway, this story. Well, I will be taking into account quite a bit of the fifth book, how much, I do not yet know. I'm gonna go with Ron and Hermione are prefects (y'know, at the rate JKR is going, Ron's gonna get that dream he saw in the Mirror of Erised. Prefect, on the Quidditch team…) but I dunno. Dolores Umbridge? She's scary. I'll replace her with…!

The first day of term began much as it had for the past four years, with breakfast in the Great Hall, the ceiling void of anything save a few wispy clouds amidst the pale blue sky.

What with yesterday being slightly convoluted, Harry hadn't taken the time to notice some things, but having had a nice long sleep in familiar, safe surroundings, and having re-gathered his bearings without those snappy teenage hormones messing him up anymore then they had in the summer, he noticed at least two things strange about the head table. Firstly, there was no Hagrid, and though he knew Dumbledore had sent him on a sort of mission, it didn't ease his worries one bit. Second, he saw someone he didn't know at all, and though sure her name had to have been mentioned at last night's assembly, it slipped his mind. _She must be the new teacher._

Sitting at the, what now could be called cursed, position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, was a kindly looking woman, who due to the periodic slight widening of her eyes as she talked amicably to Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had an almost naïve look about her.

But then again, the first Defence teacher he'd ever had, acted nervous and stuttered half the time, but he had Voldemort sticking out the back of his head. That definitely taught him the lesson that everything you see can't be trusted.

His thoughts were interrupted as Hermione handed him the new timetable, Ron already moaning about it.

"Bloody hell, we've got to spend the better part of the day with Slytherins!"

And right he was. Double Care of Magical Creatures followed by double Potions, finishing up with a Defence lesson.

"This has GOT to be the worst Monday ever! We're cursed, aren't we?"

"Stop complaining Ron! We have to set a good example for the other students."

"Forget them, they probably have awful Mondays too." He replied, shifting the remains of his food round the plate. If he hadn't been finishing off his third plate's worth of breakfast, it would've been rather piteous. However, his attitude wouldn't remain like that for long.

-scene change-

With Hagrid still supposedly on his mission, Professor Grubby-Plank was filling his place for the time being, and while her lessons were generally safer, it just wasn't the same without the gentle half-giant. Some things, however, never change, one of them being the constant insult matches between Slytherin and Griffindor pupils. It was barely 15 minutes into the lesson – they were studying Bowtrickles, odd, bark-like pixies with sharp teeth and claws, that lived in the best tree's for wand-making – when Malfoy and his cronies walked up to 'have a nice chat' with them. But, he didn't even get a chance.

Just as Malfoy was about to open his mouth, there was a loud yip of excitement followed by an even louder thud, and Malfoy's frustrated reprimands ("get OFF me, you maniac!") and it took a while for those events to sink in and fit properly.

The boy who had joined them on the train had tackled Malfoy to the ground, and was apparently… hugging him?

"Draco! It's so good to see you again! I didn't know we had lessons together! It's a shame we're not in the same hall, isn't it? Thank you soooo much for having me stay in the summer! Can we do it again at Christmas? Oh, and how are you?"

It seemed that as soon as Malfoy heard him speak, he froze, instead taking a much milder approach.

"Could you get off me… please?"

As though realising where hey were, the lithe blond practically leapt up, pulling Malfoy with him, and dusting him off, still grinning.

"We should catch up. Will you tell me all about Hogwarts? There's so much I want to know!"

"Er…" Malfoy began nervously, "I should be getting back to work…" with that, the Slytherin with a superiority complex got as far away from them as possible, his lackeys not far behind.

The Griffindor blond popped himself on the floor next to the Awesome Threesome and smiled benignly at them.

"He wont bother you for now…" he said quietly, carefully picking up one of the wood pixies. "He wont try anything, because retaining good relations with my family is more important for the moment, to him." He stared at the Bowtrickle in fascination. It stared back.

"You stayed with _Malfoy_? Over the summer? Who in there right mind would do that?"

The ground suddenly became very interesting for him to look at, and his let the little pixie free, and Ron earned a thwap from Hermione.

"I had nowhere else to go…"

-scene change-

The four 'intrepid' investigators chatted idly on their way to Potions.

"Who teaches this class now?" WuFei asked in interest.

"Ah… you remember the last time we were here? Remember Severus?"

"Oh no… not him!" Duo squawked nervously. "He'll blow our cover for sure!"

"No…" Hiiro cut in, "If he asks we'll just say that we're our sons or something stupid like that."

"It'd be kinda hard for us to be sons when only one of us is on the straight and narrow, y'know!"

"Fine. Distant cousins."

"Oh, great, he'll soooo believe that…"

"What does it matter? All we have to do is just be good in class. That means not doing anything stupid, Maxwell!"

"Uh… define stupid, Wu-bear…"

"How about opening your mouth?"

-scene end-

Sorry it's so short… I wanted to get any humorous thoughts out in the open… I need to dream up some angst. I got an A in Maths! I got an A in Maths! I can do 6-form Maths now! I can't be sad… anyway, if you have any suggestions as to the route I should be taking, please make them! I'm at m9_minako9@hotmail.com


	4. Chapter Four

Hi, it's me again, if anyone still cares to read this. It's been a very, very, VERY long time since I updated this. A whole year and some even. So I went through 6th form for the first year and it was good. I learned to do better English and now my writing is even more convoluted then usual. As I write these notes before actually writing a chapter, I cannot say for sure how this will go - hopefully I am writing a long chapter as an apology.

Oh, and in all that time I didn't write this, I got a new laptop and also broadband and also livejournal and also website and also aquired a few more email addresses to my boon. I no longer have the essential SpellChecker so this is probably going to be chock-full of mistakes before I take it to school and beta it. But if I finish this tonight then I will most likely pot it before I even go o school. Also I apologise for skimping out on the rest of Monday - inspiration took me by the hand and killed me.

-Crossed chapter 4-  
Looking through the doorway he saw the blonde boy reaching up for something on a shelf. He looked childish doing so, and the item was out of his reach by a fraction. He saw his observer and smiled.  
"Just a little further, is all I have to reach!"  
He stood on tiptoes and looked lesser then usual. Harry wnted to help him but he said 'No' without even being asked.  
"This is something I have to reach myself, and I am very close, I will be a moment before I am with you."  
The sentence sounded wrong in Harry's ears. It was more metaphorical then a physical problem. The doorway was ornate but there wasn't a door in sight. It was edged in gold and had a twisting pattern around it. He never paid much attention to such strange details but he had always found time lets you notice new, different things about a place you have been before.  
There was a tumble, books had fallen on the floor. But the blonde held one close and smiled.  
"I may have gone about it wrong but I did reach my aim, didn't I?"  
Harry was starting to wonder what was wrong with this picture. It didn't seem right. He turned to look for one of his other friends - he was sure they were with him too - but the weren't. He turned back and th doorway was instead a mirror and he was looking straight at himself.  
Holding the book. Whatever it was it was important. He lifted the book-arm and it fell on both sides. He picked it up, but was he following his reflections lead? He checked and checked, did all the usual 'Is this a mirror' movements and found that it was. He reached to touch the mirror, and leant towards it, like it would support his weight, but instead he fell straight through the doorway that was always there.  
You've passed through it  
His reflection gently tugged the glasses off and rubbed his eyes. They were the wrong colour when he looked back at them, they wer the other's colour, he who had been here in the first instance.  
The relfection tugged at the wry black hair. It was like a manipulable thing as he pulled it out, not out but down, made longer, to a more comfortable length for him.  
Harry was confused.  
He turned and walked through the doorway again. It was a mirror now and he couldn't get though, but could see his reflection, looking confused as he felt. And e saw his relfection behind him too, in the mirror, only he wasn't his reflection, but the person from the first instance.  
Quatre was towards him and left, and stared with eyes that didn't have a set colour, and may be different sometimes, and looked older then usual. He looked like an older version of himself, but not by much. He ruffled Harry's hair adn they both looked in the mirror. The Quatre walked through and closed the door behind him.  
But are you allowed to?  
-scene change-  
Harry woke up with a start. He hadn't been asleep for very long before he was already having weird dreams... again. It was late enough, however, that everyone else had appeared to have gone to sleep.  
He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, popping on his glasses to try and make more sense of the sleep-fogged images he saw. Knowing he probably wouldn't get any sleep anytime soon, he slipped on his dressing robe and padded softly into the Common Room. He could always read a book or get started on the dreaded Potions homework... the lesson hadn't gone exactly well, with one in particular of the other new students to Griffyndor chafing Snape more then he did just sitting there. An amazing talent, really. DADA hadn't exactly gone great either, as the new teacher never even bothered to show up for the lesson. Had she just forgotten or what? Well, nevertheless, he still got to chat to their new friend, and learn a little more about him.  
His family was some sort of big name in the Wizarding World (though what name he was loathe to say - he obviously didn't have the same name-dropping-ego-style as Draco or any of the Malfoys for that matter) They also learned that his full first name was Quatre, which though a decidedly - alright, VERY - uncommon name, didn't make any of the three of them jump up and say anything. Though he had enough money to his name, (or so he said; Harry guessed he had a lot, lot more then 'enough') he couldn't live on his own as he was too young, and thus had to stay with the Malfoy family over the summer (who were only too happy to help, though the reason for this was simply a bi of reputation-boosting as a 'nice to the right people' family) Even Ron had shown the tact to not ask why he would need to live on his own in the first place. He had originally be home-tutored, but now that it was his choice, he wanted to see what a real school was like instead. So far, based on, what, one day?, he had decided school was nice enough adn that he was glad to have made the choice. They didn't learn much more as he was, for all his appearence of a bashful nature, a master of controlling conversation to his own ends. So instead it was a group sharing effort more then anything (though seeing the way the blonde just seemed to nod at everything they said was rather disconcerting - it was a throw-up between him just tuning them out, or him just knowing all these things already. They had at a later time decided jointly on option number two.)  
He had, at some point, mysteriously dashed off God-knows-where to do something or other which he never specified.  
And now, as Harry walked into the warm Common Room, here he was, splayed over various books, with finished homeworks for both lessons that had given it on the table. The one odd thing Harry noticed was one certain book that didn't fit in with the rest.  
He picked it up stright away. It wasn't in a place that meant moving it would wake the sleeping boy, so he picked it up and quickl looked it over.  
I dreamed this, right? So, why is it here?  
He opened it without a second thought and began reading.  
...and because of that, this has happened, and this has changed, and thus other changes are bound to occur. However the changes are unlikely to be swift.  
The words were nondescript and gave him no clues as to what it was about. He flicked further on.  
This first one and this second one, being linked by an item, are likely in conflict and this cannot be prevented, which is a shame. Instead one will probably end up lost. However which is entirely up to you, instead.  
None of it made any particular sense, by the odd words and phrases he read. It seemed obvious it was being deliberately vague, the same way a star sign is. He flicked through to the last page.  
And that being said, it's indeed immortal, and also perhaps indiscriminate. This smal glamour can be fixed once you know what you're doing. You can change it to your preference.  
Perhaps there was some sort of code, but Harry was far too tired to even want to work it out. He put the book backas exactly as he could and woke up Qautre instead.  
"Oh... morning Harry... is it morning? Urg, I could just go back to sleep..."  
"It's not quite morning, but, you'll probably wake up with a bad back sleeping like that."  
Quatre smiled dozily at him. "Yes, you are right, of course. CAn you help me with all this stuff?"  
"Oh sure!" This gave Harry an excuse to ask about the odd book. Picking it up last, as it was quite close to him, he balanced the pile he was holding precariously, and indeed the book did fall off, spilling it's pages open. Quatre lookedawake suddenly and grabbed the book off the floor.  
"What's that?"  
"I'm not sure. It's important to me though, but I have no idea what it means."  
"Can I look?"  
"Mabe some other time. I just want to go to bed now." He picked up everything left and headed back to the dorm room quickly. Harry had already noted the odd expression he had when referring to the book, and the stiffness with which he walked, which was not solely down to lethargy or bad sleeping positions.  
Harry vowed to get to the bottom of this.  
-scene end-

Urg, that was not nearly as long as I wanted... but the chapters of this story have a habit of being dreadfully short. Well, there you are, a big block of writing from moi, the first of a while. Again, I'm really, really, really sorry if you have been waiting forever for this or something like that. Also if it wasn't for everyones kind, wonderful comments I never would have even considered writing more of this, but you've all been so lovely I knew that I should n.n  
Although, there was one review that weirded me out, telling me to 'remove the OC'. But I haven't put any OC in this story. Was it just the name 'Cat' that confused you? Because that was Quatre. Sorry if my writing is just too weird to be actually comprehended.  
Also I suspect there are some very dodgy grammer things in here, and some odd word choices, but I'm pretty sure it's all in the grand scheme of things. I'll probably go back to this in school next week and rid this of the errors, so I'm sorry for bad reading because of them!


End file.
